


From Paris to the World

by MiraculousPenta, Shark_slippers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPenta/pseuds/MiraculousPenta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_slippers/pseuds/Shark_slippers
Summary: After defeating Hawkmoth, Marinette and Adrien accidentally reveal their identities to the public. Adrien, of course, proven innocent. In honor of their young heroes, they made a series of realistic animations based on akuma attacks that had happened.Mar'i Grayson adores them. Naturally, when her parents take her to meet the actual heroes she can't help but ask questions…(Class didn’t fall for Lila’s lies but tries to befriend her anyway.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 164





	1. Goodbye Hawkmoth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous_786](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Random MLB x DC Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/728013) by Miraculous_786. 



Metal clashing metal could be heard ringing loudly through the basement of the Agreste Mansion. Two teens were battling adults for possession over the sacred miraculi. Neither would back down, neither would give up, it was a battle til one's fall. The determination in the young heroes could never be rivaled, the adults fought hard yet they could never succeed. The two brooches, one resembling a peacock and the other a butterfly, fell on the ground, and with it so did the Hawkmoth and Mayura. In their place lay Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur, both lying unconscious. Ladybug, the female superhero, called the police and told them of the situation. News reporters were already surrounding the area. But as Paris rejoiced, Chat Noir, Ladybug’s partner, sobbed. 

While giving a report to the police, just as people were going to ask the heroes their thoughts of Adr0ien Agreste’s involvement, he had dropped his transformation leaving said child in his wake. Tears were running down his face, as would be expected if one had realized the adult figures in their life were terrorists. Gabriel and Nathalie, who was already awakened by the cold metal handcuffs, could only watch shell shocked, staring at him while being driven away. Following her partner, Ladybug also dropped her transformation and there stood Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl hugs her partner, best friend, and classmate, comforting him as best as she could. All the cries of joys died down. These were _teenagers,_ probably around the age of 17, which would mean they had started battling since they were 13 _._ They didn't deserve the burden of saving Paris, and yet they had to so they did. 

While Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng, Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, and all of their other friends raced over to the mansion, Parisians were thinking of ways they could repay their young heroes, and one person had it thought out. Interrupting the giant hugging fest (friends and family galore), Thomas Astruc, a well known movie director, gave them a proposal. “I’m certain that all of Paris wants to show some way to thank you both,” he started it out, “How would you both like to star in a series of realistic animation based on your lives?” Looking at the stunned faces he added, “You don’t have to answer right now, take as long as you need youngins, this is our thank you after all.” With that he hands them a piece of paper with his phone number and address written on it and leaves.

During the next few days, Hawkmoth and Mayura’s trials were dismissed, no one had expected both to plead guilty almost immediately. They both had also revealed a girl named Lila Rossi’s involvement. Her trial lasted longer, and she was proven guilty. While this was happening, Marinette and Adrien thought long and hard about Astruc’s proposal. At last they decided to agree as long as their friends played a part. From Alya’s blog being their official website to Nino who was given the liberty to co-direct, and Luka who writes the music. Merchandise multiplied, conventions were started, and soon news spread widely all over the globe. Episodes were now dubbed in many different languages soon enough, after the first season, our heroes announced a world tour.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how the _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir,_ was created, and how two teen heroes became superstars


	2. What am I going to do?

"Hurry up people we gotta be out of here in 15!"   
The dressing room was in total chaos. Chloe was still fussing about with her hair, Adrien was definitely struggling with his tie, and Nino was trying to tell Luka why his cap was a perfectly sound wardrobe choice and that nothing he said would change that fact. 

Coming back from the bathroom, Marinette and Alya paused to look at the mess that was their friends.

A sharp whistle pierced through the air. Marinette scowled lightly as she assessed the situation.   
"Chloe your hair is fine, Luka help Adrien with his tie and no Nino, you cannot wear your cap, no matter how much you think it works with your suit it doesn't"

Astruc walked up to the two girls with a grateful smile.  
“Thank you for getting them to calm down, are you ready for the big night?”  
Alya was the one who answered him.“Yep! Man, I am so pumped for this, do you think any big celebs will be there?” she asked Marinette.  
“I’m not sure Alya, after all, it’s a children's show and we only have one season that’s aired at the moment.”  
It was Astruc who had the answer Alya craved. “I heard from Miss Sabrina that the Waynes were supposed to be coming this evening.”

The dressing room was silent.

“Who are the Waynes?” Marinette questioned innocently, oblivious to the absolute panic and shock that single question would bring.

“You...don’t know?”

“Nope”.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim was not at all looking forward to this.

He loves his niece, he really does, but he also really didn’t wanna go see some creators of a children's show. Especially when he had multiple cases to work on, and needed to help Bruce with creating a new antidote for Scarecrows upgraded fear gas. Unfortunately, Dick had charmed Alfred into making sure everyone in their chaotic family came tonight, so here he was, at 8:45 pm on a Saturday night, waiting for the voice actors and producing team to walk onto the stage and speak about a show he could not care less about.

Tim had noticed something strange though. There was an unusual amount of high profile figures for a children's animation with only one season. In fact, it made him wonder how many of these people were actually here for the show. In the far corner of the room, he saw a young woman with a rapier attached to her hip. Definitely strange.

He watched her discreetly as she observed the area from her position. He was about to mention the suspicious woman to his brothers when Audrey Bourgeois greeted her. Seems like he was being overly paranoid and looking for a reason to leave. Tim wondered when the stupid thing would actually start. He could not wait for this to be over and done with already.

473 words


	3. It's All Real

The Waynes entered the building to see two teenagers, dressed in spandex, surrounded by many kids of various ages. Mar'i joined them as soon as they entered and they went to sit on the prepared chairs for parents. "Alright! I think everyone is here!" the teenage girl said, "I guess we can get started! Don't be alarmed we are going to lock this place up just for additional security." "We will remind you that all the information you get here, stays here!" the boy said, continuing. "With that out of the way I'll say! Hey everyone! For those of you who don't know, my name is Ladybug and this is my partner Chat Noir!"

The kids started shouting happily and started asking questions. They were almost like the paparazzi at a gala. "Woah there kids, hold your horses!" Chat Noir said. "An offended hey could be heard. "Sorry Kaalki! It's just a phrase! Anyway, we can't answer all your questions at once. So let's sit down on the floor, don't worry we just cleaned the carpet, and we can go one by one shall we?" It was a rhetorical question of course. They sat down and one by one each kid ask a question. That is, until they came to Mar'i." Hi! My name is Mar'i! How do you transform and detransform? Are kwamis real? Have you really wielded more than one miraculi? Did everything in the show really happen? Is that really how-" "Slow down Mar'i, huh ironic isn't your name Mari, bug?" Chat Noir says, "Back to the topic, let's start slow." 

"How do we transform and detransform, we just need to say a specific phrase. Of course kwamis are real, you will probably meet them soon. Have we wielded more than one miraculi? Yes, I mean you saw Kwamibuster," the kids laughed at Ladybug's answer to the youngest Grayson. "And that will never happen again, you are not allowed to wield that many miraculi anymore, fun fact she passed out after that," Chat Noir said in a scolding tone. Ladybug looked sheepish, "Yeah, yeah, and the last question, yes everything really did happen." "Then why don't the Justice League know about it?" Mar'i asked. At the mention of the Justice League the Waynes paid attention. "That will be explained in the next episode! You will be watching with us here! Isn't that exciting!" Chat Noir said, the kids were shouted louder as their excitement grew, "But let us detransform first."

"Claws in," as soon as Chat Noir said those words a bright light envelops him. Once the light fades out a teenage boy smiles brightly. "As you would probably know, my name is Adrien, Adrien Agreste," Adrien said and turned to Ladybug expectantly. Ladybug said, "Spots off," and the same thing happened. "I'm Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, though most of my friends call me either Mari or Nettie, take your pick." Marinette and Adrien sat among the children as the theme song started to play, the Waynes decided to watch as well. The transformations made the Wayne's jaws drop. While most of them were because they had thought that the series was just plainly a show, one among them dropped because he couldn't believe the beauty of a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I can't believe it! Author-chan actually updated! I know, unbelievable right? Hope you like this chapter! The next chapter will be written by BEE!
> 
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers, new story? Yup! Have I finished my other stories? Nope! Couldn't resist. I have 2 things to tell you. 1) This idea isn't mine, it was created by @Miraculous_786, check out her profile! 2) And as always this is also posted on my Wattpad and Tumblr, difference is this is a collab with my friend @Shark_Slippers. If you read this on Tumblr, I will link the next part of the story after the initial part.
> 
> Ps.  
> Today be my b'day!
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


End file.
